Espelho, espelho meu
by Narcisa Le Fay
Summary: Algum dia, você será só meu? [Saga e Kanon – yaoi]


**Título: **Espelho, espelho meu.

**Autora: **Narcisa Le Fay

**Beta: **Human Being

**Sumário: **Algum dia, você será só meu? [Saga e Kanon – yaoi]

**Classificação: **M

**Categoria: **POV do Saga. Slash Saga e Kanon. Fic escrita para o I Challenge de Incesto do Fórum Papéis Avulsos. Item utilizado: espelho

**Capítulos: **one-shot

**Completa: **[x]sim [ ]não

**Avisos: **Saint Seiya não me pertence.

**Espelho, espelho meu.**

Kanon, irmão meu,

Nossa mãe morreu...

Eu também não gosto de orfanatos,

Mas lá nós ficaremos juntos.

Kanon, você é aquele a quem no orfanato chamam de espelho meu,

Neste mundo, somos só você e eu.

.

Kanon, irmão meu,

Apesar de eu te aprendido a te chamar de espelho,

Você, Kanon, é você

E eu, Saga, sou seu.

Apesar de você ser meu reflexo

Você não é eu.

E apesar de você dizer que não se importaria de ser eu,

E eu não me importa de ser você,

Você precisa saber que você é você e eu sou eu.

E dessa forma, nós somos completos.

.

Kanon, querido espelho, espelho meu;

Não foi a sua culpa, o menino que desapareceu,

Um labirinto no ar se formou, e no ar se desfez;

Foi isso que aconteceu.

Espelho, espelho meu;

Finalmente alguém nos explica o que acontece.

Labirintos surgem em nossas mãos,

Cosmos, armaduras douradas como o sol

E deuses antigos ainda existem!

E, irmão a quem eu chamo de espelho,

o caminho das estrelas é meu e teu.

.

Espelho, espelho meu,

Não chore no escuro, eu ainda sou teu.

Você, apesar de ser uma sombra minha, ainda existe.

Você, apesar de se chamar Saga, ainda é o Kanon.

O mundo ainda é só meu e seu.

Kanon, espelho meu,

Agora você é eu.

Meu espelho, meu reflexo, minha sombra.

E eu tenho medo de te perder.

É o caminho das estrelas, espelho meu.

Nunca disseram que seria fácil,

Mas, olhe para elas, amor meu.

Um dia, prometo, farei todos saberem que você não é eu.

.

Espelho, espelho meu,

Sorria, e assim eu finjo que você ainda é só meu.

Sorria Kanon; e, por um momento,

eu paro de te dizer que você é um reflexo meu.

Espelho, espelho meu,

Porque você insiste em dizer que é uma imagem distorcida?

Um espelho reflete a verdade, eu te digo!

Um espelho reflete a verdade ao contrário, você me diz.

E eu finjo, reflexo meu, que não vejo o sarcasmo no sorriso seu.

.

Espelho, espelho meu,

Há alguém nesse mundo mais bonito que você?

E isso não é um elogio a mim.

Eu começo a te ver de um modo que não deveria.

Espelho, Kanon, que não parece ser mais meu,

Se eu fechar bem meus olhos,

Usar meu cosmo e me perder em um labirinto,

Vou parar de sentir o que sinto?

Você é meu irmão,

é o que eu repito em minha mente todos os dias.

Porém, por mais que eu tente,

não é dessa forma que eu te quero...

É mais fácil fingir que você é só um reflexo.

Eu não posso desejar o que desejo.

Mas eu desejo.

.

Espelho, espelho meu,

Algum dia você voltará a ser só meu?

Kanon, se eu te beijar, o que você me faria?

Algum dia você, de verdade, foi apenas meu?

Espelho, espelho meu

Eu te desejo, desejo e desejo,

(Eu desejo o teu desejo)!

E eu me pergunto se algum dia;

Você foi apenas meu...

Kanon, ah Kanon...

Mas teus lábios se adiantam e cobrem os meus.

Eu finjo raiva e corro,

Mas não consigo deixar de ouvir você gritar

que sabe quem habita os meus sonhos.

.

Espelho, espelho meu

Os seus desejos são iguais aos meus?

Kanon, ah Kanon, finalmente meu

Meu pecado é o seu.

Nossos lábios, nossas mãos, nosso mundo.

E eu sou seu, e só seu.

E Kanon é meu, só meu.

Kanon coberto por marcas dos lábios meus!

Não podemos contar para ninguém.

Não é vergonha e sim precaução.

Eu te amo demais para te ver passar pelas torturas do mundo.

Não se engane Kanon, Deuses podem tudo,

Mas nós podemos nada.

.

Kanon, Kanon,Kanon...

Eu me perco em você e nem tento mais lutar contra isso.

Você diz que somos o nosso mundo e eu concordo.

Espelho, espelho meu,

Mas esses seus desejos NÃO são os mesmos que os meus.

Não me importa quem o Patriarca escolha,

Eu tenho você e isso me basta.

Diga-me Kanon, eu te basto?

Por que você diz que não é a mesma coisa?

E que eu jamais entenderia o que é ser uma sombra?

E que você é um espelho _quebrado_?

.

Espelho, espelho meu

A cada dia que se passa, você se torna um reflexo distorcido meu.

E eu não sinto mais que seus beijos são só meus.

O que importa mais: eu ou o Poder?

Aliás, _espelho, _nós somos cavaleiros de Athena;

Não devemos desejar o Poder...

.

_Espelho, espelho meu_

Existe nesse mundo alguém melhor do que eu?

Não, nem mesmo _você_ é tão bom quanto eu.

Por isso você é uma sombra e eu, o corpo real.

E eu não vejo porque você acha isso ruim.

Sempre fomos assim.

Não me negue, e eu prometo que hoje,

Só hoje não te chamo de espelho.

.

Espelho, espelho meu

Ignorar-te e desejar-te, esse é meu conflito,

As trevas combinam com você, mas não comigo.

Mas mais uma vez, eu não consigo resistir.

Eu te quero, espelho...

E a cada dia que se passa,

por mais que você grite comigo,

fica mais difícil lembrar que você é Kanon,

e não o meu reflexo.

.

Espelho, espelho meu

O caminho das estrelas não é seu, é meu.

Aceite isso.

Fique feliz por isso, Espelho meu.

Aceite-me em seus braço,

e eu serei sua luz...

Espelho que grita não ser mais meu,

Eu me recuso a ouvir o que sai dos teus lábios.

Tento calar-te mais uma vez com meus,

para não ouvir as palavras que saem da sua boca.

Traição, _Espelho, _é isso que você sugere.

Você ri, e eu me pergunto se você sempre riu com maldade dessa forma

Ou se, em alguma parte do caminho, você perdeu seu riso alegre e despreocupado;

E diz que traição é algo nós cometemos há muito tempo.

Também diz que na sua frente eu não preciso fingir.

Mas Kanon, meu espelho, eu não quero nada disso...

.

Espelho, espelho meu

A sua luz se apagou...

Você se apagou

Eu te apaguei

E mesmo assim você ainda é meu.

E eu me pergunto se te querer é o certo.

Eu sou um Santo de Atena,

Não deveria me envolver com as trevas.

Mas elas – você – me envolvem e não consigo escapar.

E você sabe o por quê?

Porque nesses pequenos momentos, eu volto a te ver, Kanon...

.

Espelho, espelho meu

O mar agora é sua morada.

Eu não consegui te salvar.

Despois de um tempo, meus lábios não foram mais suficientes para calar o que saía da sua boca.

Você morreu. Você morreu. Você _morreu_.

É o que eu repito todas as noites,

mas eu ainda ouço o que me disseste.

E, de alguma forma, começa a fazer sentido.

Diga-me, Kanon, onde quer que você esteja,

se eu continuar a te ouvir,

se eu fizer o que você me falou, eu te trarei de volta?

.

Espelho, espelho meu

Kanon, ah Kanon que um dia foi meu...

É uma ironia!

Eu, agora, sou você

No fim, eu escutei o teus planos;

No fim, eu realizei teus desejos,

Eu desejei o que saia dos lábios teus.

Espelho, espelho que um dia foi meu,

Quem diria!

No fim, eu é quem era um reflexo seu...

**Fim.**

**Nota da Autora: **então, fic bizarra feita em homenagem aos gêmeos amados. Gostaria de agradecer a minha beta, Human Being por pegar esse texto bizarro e ver potencial nele *abraça forte*. Agradecimentos também a C (minha eterna Cereja), a V-chan, a Jo e a Lil que, quando eu estava a ponto de deletar a fic, me deram o apoio necessário.

Precisei colocar um ponto entre cada estrofe pois o site não me permitia postar de outra forma.

E agora, ah, leitores, leitores meus...

Eu ficaria muito feliz com reviews XD.

Beijos ^.~

Narcisa Le Fay.


End file.
